This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPP third generation partnership project
BS base station
BW bandwidth
CN core network
DeNB donor eNB (donor base station)
DL downlink (eNB towards UE)
eNB E-UTRAN Node B (evolved Node B), a base station
EPC evolved packet core
E-UTRAN evolved UTRAN (LTE)
FDMA frequency division multiple access
GU globally unique
GUMMEI globally unique MME identifier
HO handover
HSPA high speed packet access
HATA international mobile telecommunications association
ITU-R international telecommunication union-radiocommunication sector
LTE long term evolution of UTRAN (E-UTRAN)
LTE-A LTE advanced
MAC medium access control (layer 2, L2)
MME mobility management entity
NodeB base station
OFDMA orthogonal frequency division multiple access
O&M operations and maintenance
PDCP packet data convergence protocol
PHY physical (layer 1, L1)
RAN radio access network
Rel release
RLC radio link control
RN relay node
RRC radio resource control
RRM radio resource management
SGW serving gateway
SC-FDMA single carrier, frequency division multiple access
UE user equipment, such as a mobile station, mobile node or mobile terminal
UL uplink (UE towards eNB)
UPE user plane entity
UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network
One modern communication system is known as evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN, also referred to as UTRAN-LTE or as E-UTRA). In this system the DL access technique is OFDMA, and the UL access technique is SC-FDMA.
One specification of interest is 3GPP TS 36.300, V8.11.0 (2009-12), 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Access Network (EUTRAN); Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 8), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This system may be referred to for convenience as LTE Rel-8. In general, the set of specifications given generally as 3GPP TS 36.xyz (e.g., 36.211, 36.311, 36.312, etc.) may be seen as describing the Release 8 LTE system. More recently, Release 9 versions of at least some of these specifications have been published including 3GPP TS 36.300, V9.3.0 (2010-03).
FIG. 1A reproduces Figure 4.1 of 3GPP TS 36.300 V8.11.0, and shows the overall architecture of the EUTRAN system (Rel-8). The E-UTRAN system includes eNBs, providing the E-UTRAN user plane (PDCP/RLC/MAC/PHY) and control plane (RRC) protocol terminations towards the UEs. The eNBs are interconnected with each other by means of an X2 interface. The eNBs are also connected by means of an S1 interface to an EPC, more specifically to a MME by means of a S1 MME interface and to a S-GW by means of a S1 interface (MME/S-GW 4). The S1 interface supports a many-to-many relationship between MMEs/S-GWs/UPEs and eNBs.
The eNB hosts the following functions:                functions for RRM: RRC, Radio Admission Control, Connection Mobility Control, Dynamic allocation of resources to UEs in both UL and DL (scheduling);        IP header compression and encryption of the user data stream;        selection of a MME at UE attachment;        routing of User Plane data towards the EPC (MME/S-GW);        scheduling and transmission of paging messages (originated from the MME);        scheduling and transmission of broadcast information (originated from the MME or O&M); and        a measurement and measurement reporting configuration for mobility and scheduling.        
Of particular interest herein are the further releases of 3GPP LTE (e.g., LTE Rel-10) targeted towards future IMTA systems, referred to herein for convenience simply as LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). Reference in this regard may be made to 3GPP TR 36.913, V9.0.0 (2009-12), 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Requirements for Further Advancements for E-UTRA (LTE-Advanced) (Release 9). Reference can also be made to 3GPP TR 36.912 V9.2.0 (2010-03) Technical Report 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Feasibility study for Further Advancements for E-UTRA (LTE-Advanced) (Release 9).
A goal of LTE-A is to provide significantly enhanced services by means of higher data rates and lower latency with reduced cost. LTE-A is directed toward extending and optimizing the 3GPP LTE Rel-8 radio access technologies to provide higher data rates at lower cost. LTE-A will be a more optimized radio system fulfilling the ITU-R requirements for EMT-Advanced while keeping the backward compatibility with LTE Rel-8.
As is specified in 3GPP TR 36.913, LTE-A should operate in spectrum allocations of different sizes, including wider spectrum allocations than those of LTE Rel-8 (e.g., up to 100 MHz) to achieve the peak data rate of 100 Mbit/s for high mobility and 1 Gbit/s for low mobility. It has been agreed that carrier aggregation is to be considered for LTE-A in order to support bandwidths larger than 20 MHz. Carrier aggregation, where two or more component carriers (CCs) are aggregated, is considered for LTE-A in order to support transmission bandwidths larger than 20 MHz. The carrier aggregation could be contiguous or non-contiguous. This technique, as a bandwidth extension, can provide significant gains in terms of peak data rate and cell throughput as compared to non-aggregated operation as in LTE Rel-8.
Relay nodes (RNs) have been proposed as coverage extensions in cellular systems. The use of relay mechanisms can contribute to meeting the goal of coverage extension, and can also achieve a number of other benefits. Examples of such benefits are provisioning of high-bit-rate coverage in a high shadowing environment; reducing average radio transmission power at the User Equipment (UE), thereby leading to increased battery life; enhancing cell capacity and effective throughput—for example, increasing cell-edge capacity and balancing cell load—and enhancing the overall performance of the RAN and reducing deployment costs of the RAN.
FIG. 1B illustrates an exemplary deployment scenario of an LTE RAN with radio relayed extensions. As shown in FIG. 1B, those UEs at disadvantaged positions, such as the cell edge and/or in high shadowing areas, may be connected to a DeNB (donor base station) via the RN.